Lavender and Teal
by WhoIsThisDamnAuthor
Summary: A NaruHina poem with a different setting. It's a little unconventional, but it works. Planning on making it a three-shot, involving her descent into purgatory, and her eventual rescue in following chapters.


**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, AND NEITHER DOES THE AUTHOR OF THIS FANFIC.**

 **EXISTENTIALISM INTRIGUES BOTH OF US.**

* * *

 **Have you felt the angst of a spurned love?**

 **No no, neither have I.**

* * *

 _ **Part 1: Apprehensions**_

The stage was all set, the people awaited,

A single pianist, his breath bated,

She stood in the wings, her heart aflutter,

The crowd sounded big, and full of chatter.

She held her chest, feeling her pounding heart,

She pictured his face, hers an inch apart.

She began to shake, her mind was awhirl,

Oh, what could be done? She was but a girl

And he her sole muse, honey-sweet and pure,

She desired him fully, oh she was sure.

Her bruised feet hurt, the snow-colored pair

A little too small, she hated her hair.

Steel be her resolve, the moment was nigh,

She stepped on stage, barely stifling a sigh.

Utter silence hit her ears, not a sound,

Her gown was a nightmare, her legs felt bound.

She reached her spot, her steps falling askew;

Her mind swam circles, this was all so new.

She cursed her luck, her immobile tongue,

The first chord was just struck, the first note sung.

Something was different, something felt wrong,

This wasn't her stage; this wasn't her song.

She stopped halfway, the piano went on,

She cringed inside, her voice was all gone.

Frantic and scared, her eyes tearful and wide,

She searched for someone, someone on her side.

The audience looked on, one stood to leave,

Her heart plummeted, she had begun to grieve

Her foolishly wasted chance, her foiled try,

Her inner dam burst; she started to cry.

Amidst her brimming tears, she saw his face

In the audience, her heart jumped in place.

His eyes earnest, as lavender met teal,

She realized his love, felt it for real.

How could this be? Her hands were fully still,

They shook no more, as if they never will.

Her gossamer gown, once heavy as lead,

She noticed it not, all her fears lay dead.

The piano had stopped, it mattered not,

His arms around her waist were all she sought.

Now free from her fears, she went on and sang,

With applause and cheers the audience rang,

His sudden playful smirk, a heartfelt grin,

Oh sweet that symphony, smothered in sin.

She was high as clouds, too happy to care,

Her cherished beloved, smiling right there,

His steps approached, her ecstasy heightened,

Her heart might just burst, she was that frightened.

Solo became duet, the deed was done,

Her cheerful voice was Bach, forgive the pun.

At the crescendo, they paused just a bit,

Their hands entwined, both their faces alit,

 _"Let's jump together,"_ he whispered to her,

A sudden beam shone down, as if it were

Artemis herself, the one faithful sign,

She happily mused, he is fully mine.

The performance over, all seats lay bare,

She held him tightly, she just couldn't dare

To let go of him, he just might not stay,

Oh if he were hers, for an entire day,

His body felt cold, her heart filled with dread,

She looked up; his eyes were already dead.

She screamed and she wailed, but to no avail,

Her song couldn't reach him; it had to fail.

The fated tale of lavender and teal,

Was but mere fantasy, a messed-up spiel.

She cradled his head; he was cold as ice,

Her hands in his hair, none else would suffice

The hole in her mind, the one in her soul,

She was incomplete, never to be whole.

Her heart ached, with a relentless despair,

Her clothes felt pathetic, as did her hair.

She hated it all, with a blinding rage,

Her life was over, naught but an adage,

For those who followed, the next ones to come,

Haunt them she surely would, those worthless scum.

For all lovers, be forewarned from here on,

Fear her burning wrath, or the next new dawn

Shall be your last, your poor lover bereft,

Her lingering curse is all Hinata left.

* * *

 **Oh jeez.**

 **Making this one fit pentameter took me a whole hour and a freaking half.**

 **At least it's technically a proper poem now.**

 **Go suck it, any pedantic fucks who thought I couldn't make it fit.**

 **I've decided to make this a three-part story now, the next poem depicting Hinata's journey down into the underworld.**

 **Probably based a little on Dante's _Inferno._ I definitely do not own that.**

 **The last part will probably be a little more NaruHina, as I make the Uzumaki bring her back from purgatory.**

 **Would this work? Should I keep this a one-shot? Do tell.**

 **Cheers.**


End file.
